<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming a Broodmare by Author_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643019">Becoming a Broodmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person'>Author_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Acromantulas, Anal Sex, Castration, Chastity Device, Dehumanization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Torture, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new educational decree turns Harry’s life upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornelius Fudge/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer<br/>Don’t own the characters, not making money. </p><p>Content Warning<br/>Contains: Rape of a minor, forced impregnation, forced prostitution, non consensual body modification, dehumanization, murder, and naughty language. </p><p>Also there is a particularly graphic scene involving acromantulas in chapter five.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walks into the Great Hall alone. He was late because he’d misplaced his Herbology book. He heads for the Gryffindor table, glancing at the head as he does, and almost stumbles. He sits down next to Ron and Hermione.</p>
<p>“Who are they? Do you know?”</p>
<p>It’s Ron who answers surprisingly enough.</p>
<p>“They’re from the ministry. A new educational decree. Umbridge doesn’t want educational resources to be wasted on omegas. First time I’ve ever been grateful to be a beta.”</p>
<p>“By wasted you mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry! It’s awful! They’re kicking all the omegas out and pairing them off with alphas. Seamus and Dean are so upset. They’d been planning for Dean to claim him when he came of age, you know? And now they don’t think the ministry will let them. They want all the omegas mated with older alphas. It’s disgusting to force them to pair off with strangers.”</p>
<p>Damn. Harry can’t believe the ministry could be <em>this</em> heartless. I mean he knew they were incompetent, but cruel? Bastards. He’s glad he’s a beta as well.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>That evening just after dinner the ministry people have them all come up one by one and they’re tested to check their classification. Just in case some people tried to hide their classification with falsified records. It’s a pretty common tactic for omegas who don’t want to risk being claimed by a cruel alpha.</p>
<p>Harry trudges up to the front and waits for the guy to test him, not really paying attention. He watches as the test is performed and.</p>
<p>Fuck. <em>No</em>. Dumbledore lied to him. That fucking piece of shit. He glares at the old man only to find him once again avoiding his eyes. He’s glaring at Snape and Harry wonders what that’s about in the back of his mind. Mostly he’s just panicking. His mind is filled with white noise. This can’t be happening. It can’t. The guy tries to nudge him toward the door where the omegas are being escorted to be shipped off and then mated off. He runs. Doesn’t stop to think. Just runs. Everything goes black.</p>
<p>He startles awake his heart instantly beating faster than a hummingbirds. He can’t let them. He can’t. He’s tied down to a bed and fuck have they already found an alpha for him? Fuck. He’s almost hyperventilating he’s so terrified. This cannot be happening.</p>
<p>He glances around the sterile room. Wondering if this is St Mungos and if so why is he here? A healer walks in the room and yep definitely St Mungos.</p>
<p>“Omega, I’m Healer Goldstein, I’ll be performing the required spell. First I’ll give you a calming draught though, you look like you need it.”</p>
<p>The healer holds a vial to his lips and because he knows he’ll have a better chance of escape if he were calm he drinks the damn thing. His heart and breathing slow. He pulls surreptitiously on his bonds but they hold firm. The healer waves her wand and his clothes vanish. He begins struggling more violently no longer caring if she notices. He can’t let her do whatever it is she’s planning.</p>
<p>Another wand wave and he stares horrified.</p>
<p>“<em>Why</em>?”</p>
<p>“You’re alpha requested it, apparently you’ve shown yourself to be quite willful in the past. Considering you thought yourself a beta it is understandable. Nevertheless he wants a tractable omega as is to be expected. Without your testicles flooding your body with testosterone you do not need you should be a much more pleasant omega for your alpha. I know this is a big change, omega, your alpha does as well, hopefully he will take that into consideration and go easy on you as you adjust. I have other patients to attend to. Your alpha should be here soon. Good day.”</p>
<p>Harry stares into space. He can’t believe they just. The ministry, his alpha, that healer, they think they can just treat him like an object. He grows angry and the glass of water on the bedside table vibrates gently. He wonders if he’s angry enough for some accidental magic. He could use some right now. He focuses on his anger trying to make it grow into a raging inferno of fury. But is derailed when the door opens and admits...Arthur Weasley. The fuck?</p>
<p>“Hello, little omega, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Harry just stares at him.</p>
<p>“I know this is a big change. But you’ll adjust soon enough.”</p>
<p>Harry can’t understand. Mr. Weasley can’t be? He watches horrified as the man drags his finger gently over the place his balls used to be. He realizes the man <em>is</em> his alpha. He begins crying unable to help it. He’d thought the man was kind. He’d been wrong. He’d been so very wrong.</p>
<p>“Shh, shh, little omega. I’m going to take good care of you. We’re going to have lots of little ones together, won’t that be nice?”</p>
<p>Harry’s mind goes blank at that and he just drifts for a while.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Arthur watches as the boy’s eyes go vacant. He’s so glad the ministry decided to pair off the crop of omegas based on their and their future alpha’s fertility level. Fuck. The boy is beautiful. And so fertile. He’s going to keep him pregnant for the next decade at least. He can’t wait any longer. He needs to be inside him.</p>
<p>He strips out of his clothes and undoes the bindings on the boy’s ankles. Lifts his legs up toward his shoulders and places his cock at his entrance. Shoves home in one slick thrust. Glad to see the drug hidden in that calming draught made him nice and slick. He bottoms out in the boy slamming into his cervix roughly. That gets the boy’s attention and now he’s keening under him. Apparently horrified at the identity of his new alpha. It makes Arthur feel guilty and also harder than ever. He leans down and kisses the boy’s cheek. Whispers in his ear.</p>
<p>“You’ll be pregnant before you leave this bed today, little omega. You’re almost as fertile as I am.”</p>
<p>He thrusts harder as the boy begins sobbing. Repeatedly ramming his cervix and drawing little moans of pain out of him each time. He begins pulling on the boy’s nipples.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait till these are full of milk. I’ll be sure to give you a potion that’ll make them fill up as soon as we get home today, my pretty little omega.”</p>
<p>He slaps the side of the boy’s arse to make him clench around him and thrusts deep a few more times. Then he lifts the boy’s arse off the bed, thrusts as deep as possible forcing his swelling knot inside, and spills his seed directly into his cervix. He ruts into the boy’s tight arse for a long while, then once his knot goes down he pulls out and shoves a plug into him to keep all that potent seed where it needs to be.</p>
<p>“As soon as we’re sure you’re pregnant I’ll be renting out this arse. We’ll need the money to pay for all our new babies after all.”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to warn the boy but couldn’t help it. Wanting to see the despair in his eyes. Fuck. That’s so good. Why hasn’t he ever been cruel to Molly? He’ll make sure to if she gives him any lip about her replacement. It’s her own fault for failing to produce more children.</p>
<p>He starts getting dressed while he waits for his seed to take. It had better. Once dressed he turns to the boy who has gone back to staring blankly. He casts the spell. Pregnant.</p>
<p>“You’ll be happy to know I was right.”</p>
<p>He strokes his hand across the boy’s flat stomach. Memorizing the way it looks. It’ll never look like that again. The boy turns to look at him horror dawning in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant, my dear omega.”</p>
<p>The boy looks like he wants to die. He’ll need to keep the boy restrained until he settles into his new role. He hits the boy with a stunner, pulls his torso up off the bed, tilts his head to give him access and bites the boy’s mating gland.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Harry wakes with someone between his legs. He thinks it must be Mr. Weasley and keeps his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“Dad, I think he’s waking up!”</p>
<p>His eyes fly open. It’s Charlie. Charlie Weasley is raping him. He closes his eyes again.</p>
<p>“It’s about time you woke up, little omega. You slept through Bill fucking you. Oh don’t worry Ron wanted to wait to take his turn till after you were awake. He’ll be in as soon as Charlie finishes. Shouldn’t be long now. And after Ron’s done the twins will fuck you together. You’ll like that won’t you? Two cocks in your greedy hole at once?”</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head frantically. Mr. Weasley ignores him. Sits on the bed next to him and pets his hair. Complimenting Charlie on his technique as he does so. Harry can’t believe this is happening. Charlie stills and he feels sick as his arse is filled with more cum. Charlie leaves and Ron comes in the room looking sheepish.</p>
<p>“Hey, dad, do you mind if I use him alone? It’s just, I’ve never...”</p>
<p>“Sure son. Just don’t go using his old name. He needs to learn his place. It’ll only confuse him.”</p>
<p>Harry watches as Mr. Weasley leaves and Ron walks closer to the bed. He hopes Ron’s just here to talk and that’s why he wanted privacy. He can’t believe it when Ron starts to strip.</p>
<p>“Ron?”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, omega, I’m sorry but you’re just. I can’t <em>not</em> fuck you. I’d have to be crazy to walk away from this. This isn’t gonna be a regular thing. We’re only doing this to celebrate your pregnancy.After today you’ll be rented out to the highest bidder and only your johns and dad will fuck you. I can’t not fuck you, omega. I can’t.”</p>
<p>Ron walks toward him and climbs between his legs. He feels Ron’s cock entering him. He stares at the ceiling and tries to pretend this isn’t happening. Cries when he remembers he’s pregnant. Ron quickly speeds his thrusts till he’s being jostled in his bindings. A few minutes later Ron groans and adds to the filth inside him. Ron pulls out.</p>
<p>“Sorry, omega, you were so good though. I hope we do this again next time he knocks you up.”</p>
<p>He hears Ron dress and leave. He stares at the ceiling. The twins come and use him. He thinks he might have an opportunity to escape when they adjust his bindings but Mr. Weasley is careful as he does it and he doesn’t get an opportunity. The twins finish and he thinks he’s finally done for the day. The room has grown dark, it must be pretty late, and every male Weasley has fucked him.</p>
<p>But no. Mr. Weasley climbs between his legs again. Presses his cock inside and fucks him with a vengeance. He retreats into himself and waits for it to end.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty, my little omega. I can’t wait to see you round with our child.”</p>
<p>He ignores the disgusting bastard. Until he leans forward and sucks on his nipple. It feels weird and he glances down and is horrified to see that he’s already producing milk. He begins crying again. He can’t believe the man would do this. That any of them would. He’d thought Ron was his friend. And he would never have given the twins the tournament money if he knew they’d do this.</p>
<p>“While Ron was fucking you I made some floo calls. I already have some appointments set up for you for tomorrow. I know how much you’re looking forward to being able to provide for our family. So few omegas <em>can</em> make money. You’re such a good little omega.”</p>
<p>Harry tries to ignore the man’s words but...he’s going to be raped again tomorrow and the next day and the next. Forever.</p>
<p>He feels the man shove his knot home and then he stills above him and he feels himself being filled even more. How can anyone do this?</p>
<p>“Such a good omega, I bet you’ll be so well behaved once all that pesky testosterone is out of your system. You’ll soon be perfect. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>He feels the man gripping his cock.</p>
<p>“But I should probably do something about this as well shouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t think he could feel any worse than he already did. But watching Mr. Weasley cast a spell encasing his cock in a magical cock-cage proved him wrong. Fuck.</p>
<p>“There, that’s better. After a few months of you wearing this your cock will shrink down to a more reasonable size. I wonder if Albus enlarged it to hide your classification. It’s much too large for an omega cock...ah well, you’ll be perfect soon enough.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Arthur wakes the next morning still inside his new omega. He begins rutting into him at once. The boy simply lays there a defeated expression on his face. He fucks the boy gently making it last and fills him once again. He has Molly bring up breakfast for them while they’re still knotted together. He has to force the boy to eat using a strong condundus charm. Foolish, willful omega. But Arthur knows it isn’t really the boy’s fault. He spent so many years thinking he was a beta. It’s understandable, if frustrating.</p>
<p>His knot goes down and he uses spells to clean the boy, and the bed, before his first customer arrives. There’s a knock at the door and he goes downstairs to welcome Lucius Malfoy into his home. Not something he ever thought he’d be doing, but the man was willing to pay an ungodly amount.</p>
<p>He escorts the man upstairs and sits watching the show. The man fucks the boy viciously. Uses a knife to carve words onto the boy’s torso. Arthur gave him permission when he asked. He doesn’t mind the boy being injured so long as the baby isn’t harmed and the boy isn’t permanently maimed. He knows the boy can take it.</p>
<p>The boy struggles at first. Spits invective at the man who seems to find it amusing. He fucks the boy a bit harder at each insult. Till the boy is moaning from the pain of his cervix being battered. Eventually the boy retreats into himself again.</p>
<p>Lucius shoves his knot home and stills. Makes conversation while he ruts into the boy.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you won’t let me have his next pregnancy? I’ll double the amount I offered.”</p>
<p>Arthur goes still. That is a lot of money. It’s tempting. He isn’t getting any younger, he can only have so many more children, but...</p>
<p>“We’ll share his next pregnancy. We’ll give him the potion that allows it and we’ll both put a baby in him.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes. That’s perfect. He’ll look so good filled with two babes.”</p>
<p>Arthur nods. Yes. Yes he will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy’s next customer arrives and he lets the man in. Can’t believe he has the money much less that he’s willing to spend it on this. He leads him upstairs and sits watching as Cornelius Fudge strips. He watches the man fuck his omega. While his omega thrashes in his bonds. Apparently not being fond of the idea of being fucked by Fudge. Arthur can’t really blame the boy.</p>
<p>Fudge fucks him gently at first. Kisses the corner of the boy’s mouth and tells him how pretty he is. The boy is growling out insults, while Arthur understands his anger, the boy hadn’t been prepared for his new purpose, he really needs to take him down a peg. Show the boy his place.</p>
<p>He watches Fudge continue fucking the boy while pondering different possible methods of dealing with his willful nature. He makes a decision.</p>
<p>Since Fudge is a beta he doesn’t have to deal with the man’s company for very long. A fact for which he is grateful. He pets the boy’s hair while scolding him gently for his unpleasant demeanor. Tells him he has something he needs to do and leaves.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>He floos to Grimmauld to speak to Sirius. Who is very unreasonable at first. He has to argue with the man for quite a while before he agrees.</p>
<p>They head back to the Burrow together. Then up to the room where his new omega is waiting. He sits beside the bed and watches.</p>
<p>“Hey, pup.”</p>
<p>“Sirius, please you have to help me, please.”</p>
<p>He watches the anguish on both their faces. It’s beautiful.</p>
<p>“I can’t, pup. I’m so sorry, but I can’t.”</p>
<p>Arthur considers scolding the man for calling his omega by a pet name. He doesn’t want to confuse the boy, but thinks perhaps this is for the best. It might help it to sink in that even people who still consider him a person will only use him from now on.</p>
<p>He watches the boy’s face closely as Sirius begins stripping. The boy looks devastated for a moment and then his face closes off once again. That won’t do.</p>
<p>“Omega, I am going to untie you and you had better behave yourself.”</p>
<p>Arthur waves his wand and the boy’s bindings release. The boy stays still but looks tensed to flee at the first opportunity. He’s no longer hiding from what’s happening though so he considers it a success. He watches the boy like a hawk to make sure he doesn’t do anything foolish.</p>
<p>Sirius climbs between the boy’s legs. The boy doesn’t fight him. Seemingly docile, but Arthur knows better. There’s a glint in his eyes that says he’s just itching for an opportunity to escape. Sirius thrusts home and the boy’s breath catches in a sob. Sirius uses him gently telling him how beautiful he is. How sorry he is that he couldn’t resist him. How much he loves him. He uses his name when he says <em>that</em> so Arthur hits him with a stinging hex, making him jerk his cock inside the boy, and drawing a pained groan out of him. Sirius apologizes, probably to the boy, and then resumes fucking him lovingly. He doesn’t use the boy’s name again, though. Arthur watches as he stills, his knot locked tight in the boy. The boy looks like he wants to cry.</p>
<p>When his knot goes down Sirius apologizes to the boy again and then leaves. Arthur waits watching for...the boy dives off the bed toward the closed door. Arthur hits him with an incarcerus, floats him over his lap, and sets about spanking the unruly omega. He gives him a good forty swats. The boy crying and then sobbing. Begging him to stop. The boy cums, gasping, halfway through. He finishes and then lays the still bound boy on the bed and fucks him again. The boy cries quietly the entire time.</p>
<p>When he’s done he lays there knotted to the boy and tries to teach him his place.</p>
<p>“This is what you are now omega. This is all you’ll ever be. If you don’t learn to behave I might just remove these arms and legs. They are unnecessary on a broodmare and I have Molly who can take care of our children once you’ve birthed them. Tell me you understand and you’ll try to behave.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t actually mean it, most of the boy’s potential customers wouldn’t like him like that, but the boy doesn’t need to know that. He leans down and drinks from the boy while he waits. The boy’s milk is delicious.</p>
<p>“I understand and I wi-will.”</p>
<p>The boy sounds so broken. It’s wonderful.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next day is Saturday and he gets a floo call from Lucius asking him if he can come by with his son. His alpha son who apparently hasn’t had his first time yet.</p>
<p>“I was waiting for someone special to come along, but now, if you’ll allow it...”</p>
<p>Arthur nods and the man’s face lights up.</p>
<p>“Excellent. Give me ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later the two Malfoys come through the floo and he leads them upstairs. He can’t believe he’s being given the privilege of witnessing such a special moment. He remembers guiding Bill through his first time.</p>
<p>He watches as they both strip and Lucius guides his son through preparing an omega.</p>
<p>“Sometimes if you’re raping someone they won’t be wet enough and you’ll need to use lube. Not for their sake, for your own. You don’t want to try fucking someone who’s completely dry, son.”</p>
<p>Once he’s shown the boy the basics of preparation, which Harry doesn’t need, he’s being kept wet by that lovely potion still, he tells his son to line himself up. Arthur watches fondly as the boy climbs in between the legs of his omega. The omega has his head turned to the side, seemingly upset about this particular partner. He watches the boy sink into that tight heat, his father’s hand on his back, guiding him.</p>
<p>“Good, son, good. Just like that. Now pull out a little and then slam back in. Don’t worry about being gentle. It’s an omega‘s purpose, taking cock. It’s what they were made for. Just fuck him at whatever pace you want. And if you want him to clench around you and he isn’t then pinch his nipples harshly or spank his arse hard. Yes, just like that. How does that feel, son?”</p>
<p>“Good. So fucking good.”</p>
<p>Arthur and Lucius both chuckle over the boy’s enthusiasm. They share a fond look before Lucius focuses back on Draco.</p>
<p>“Good rhythm, Dragon, very good. You’re a natural at this. It won’t be long now before we’ll get you your own omega and then we’ll have lots of new Malfoys running around, hm? In fact I’m going to be fucking a baby into this little broodmare as soon as he births the one he’s carrying.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, oh fuck, father. Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course, son. I think he’ll be the perfect omega for it don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, oh fuck yes. Can I watch as you fuck a baby into him, father?”</p>
<p>Arthur nods at Lucius’ look.</p>
<p>“Of course, Dragon.”</p>
<p>Arthur watches as the boy’s thrusts begin to falter at that pronouncement and Lucius guides him through knotting a bitch.</p>
<p>“Good, son. You did very well for a first time.”</p>
<p>The boy just lays there panting, his knot snug inside the omega. Who has a beautiful expression of despair on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knows it’s only been a few days but it feels like it’s been months since he was claimed. He wakes still sore from the pounding his cervix took the day before. He doesn’t understand why he hasn’t been able to make his magic do anything useful. He shouldn’t be so helpless. The rapist wakes and has Mrs. Weasley bring up breakfast for them. She gives him a grim look when her husband isn’t looking. He gives her a nod in return. He’s so grateful he has at least one person he can be sure isn’t a monster. If only she could actually help him.</p>
<p>He chokes down his breakfast and tries to keep it down when his rapist announces his first customer of the day should be arriving soon.</p>
<p>The door opens and he’s immediately furious. <em>No</em>. He cannot possibly be expected to endure this. Snape smirks viciously and he grits his teeth. He reaches for his magic, once again determined to stop this from happening, only to feel it slip away at a flash of green light. He stares stunned at the body of his rapist. He can’t look away. He feels his jaw gripped and Snape forces him to face him.</p>
<p>“Harry, come. You must move. Do you know what he did with your wand?”</p>
<p>“I have it.”</p>
<p>Harry blinks at Mrs. Weasley as she hands his wand to Snape.</p>
<p>“I was only able to find it last night. I wasn’t sure what to do, Severus. With the bond in place he wouldn’t have actually been able to curse the man, but I had to do something. He snapped my own wand when he realized I wasn’t going to go along with this.”</p>
<p>She turns to him, her eyes full of tears, she wraps him in her arms.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Harry. If I’d known what kind of man he was I would’ve poisoned him years ago. He was never anything but kind before this. I’m so very sorry, my dear. You go with Severus now. He’ll keep you safe.”</p>
<p>He nods, overwhelmed and gets up slowly.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Harry?”</p>
<p>He grimaces at the man, and explains why he’s sore. He’s happy to see the absolute fury in his eyes. Snape pulls a healing potion from one of his pockets and hands it to him.</p>
<p>“Quickly. We need to get you away from here before one of the others realizes what’s happening.”</p>
<p>He nods jerkily, drinks the potion, and follows Snape downstairs. They creep through the house quietly. Once outside they make their way to the edge of the wards.</p>
<p>“I will be apparating us. Hold on tight.”</p>
<p>He grabs Snape’s arm and is whirled away.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>They arrive outside a massive manor, he only catches a glimpse of it before he’s forced to bend over, trying not to puke. God, that has to be the worst form of travel. He’d rather floo, and that’s saying something. He straightens up after a moment and Snape explains where they are.</p>
<p>“Fuck, why would you bring me here?!”</p>
<p>“Lucius is one of my oldest friends. He won’t harm you.”</p>
<p>“He raped me! And so did his son. He was planning to rape a baby into me next.”</p>
<p>He watches Severus’ eyes widen and then narrow.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Then my plans will have to change. But first we need to ensure you cannot be claimed by a similar alpha again.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>He has a feeling he knows the answer. Snape confirms it with a look.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t want. <em>No</em>.”</p>
<p>He’s shaking. He cannot believe he trusted the man. He pulls his wand but before he can even try to defend himself Snape has snapped out a spell. He finds himself unable to move, feels his head being tilted, Snape drags his fingers along his mating gland.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Harry. I know this isn’t ideal. But I swore a Vow to keep you safe. I failed you once already, I’ll not do so again.”</p>
<p>He feels the man bite down and begins crying. He can’t believe this is happening again. The spell is released and he points his wand at Snape.</p>
<p>“I should kill you. Why shouldn’t I just kill you? What makes you think I won’t?”</p>
<p>Snape puts his wand away slowly and holds up his hands in a placating gesture.</p>
<p>“I swear on my magic I will never again touch you without your first asking unless it is to help you if you are hurt or to protect you.”</p>
<p>Magic swirls in the air around them. He lowers his wand, gaping at the man.</p>
<p>“I told you, Harry. I swore a Vow to protect you. I couldn’t stop the ministry from enacting their plan. Albus wanted me to use a curse on you that would’ve prevented your being claimed, but I refused. You would never have been able to bond with someone of your choosing. I let this happen thinking it the lesser evil, thinking you would be better off outside of Albus’ control, if I had known what would happen...I am sorry. As soon as I found out what had been done to you at St Mungos I knew your alpha was likely not going to be treating you fairly. I was shocked to find that you had been claimed by Arthur Weasley, that he was the one treating you badly. If I’d known how bad things truly were I would’ve intervened sooner. But I felt it best to wait until Albus could no longer threaten you. Now come, let us go teach Lucius the consequences of his actions.”</p>
<p>He’s bewildered by what he’s hearing. He decides he’ll process everything properly later. For now he latches onto the idea of vengeance. He gives Snape a vicious smile.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>They walk into Lucius’ study to find the man sitting at his desk. His eyes go wide and Harry smiles cruelly at him. He breathes in deeply, savoring his own vicious satisfaction as the man’s eyes fill with fear.</p>
<p>“Severus, my friend, how can I help you?”</p>
<p>Snape smirks at the man, and disarms him. Harry watches, biting his lip and breathing hard, as Snape curses the man’s balls off. Then he hits him with another curse.</p>
<p>“They can’t be regrown? And what was that other curse?”</p>
<p>“No. And it’s one that will prevent his ever having another erection.”</p>
<p>“Brilliant. Thank you, sir. Or uh, should I call you alpha?”</p>
<p>Snape gives him a vaguely disgusted look.</p>
<p>“Call me Severus, please.”</p>
<p>He smiles at the man. He thinks he might just come to like him. Severus gestures for him to leave and he does willingly enough, after sending one last sneer at the pathetic, whimpering, piece of shit.</p>
<p>Severus leads him upstairs then to another study. He sees the occupant and stiffens. He doesn’t know why he wasn’t expecting this. He turns a glare onto his new alpha, who ignores him.</p>
<p>“Severus, I trust you extracted the boy with no complications?”</p>
<p>“Not quite, my lord. Mrs. Weasley caught me just after I killed her husband. She was pleased I had done so and provided us with the boy’s wand.”</p>
<p>Harry watches Voldemort turn contemplative at that.</p>
<p>“I will never understand people, I don’t know why I bother trying. Any other complications?”</p>
<p>“Not with my retrieving the boy, my lord.”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“His treatment was worse than I had feared it would be. He was prostituted and the Malfoys were among those who used him. Having claimed him myself I felt the need to begin avenging his hurts.”</p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
<p>Harry watches as Voldemort looks into Severus’ eyes. He wonders what that’s about. Voldemort turns to him next. He flinches away when the man tries to grip his jaw. Voldemort narrows his eyes at him.</p>
<p>“You are under my protection now. I will track down all those who dared to touch you but you will first have to show me their faces. I am going to look into your mind. Focus on those who hurt you and this will go quicker and be less painful.”</p>
<p>His eyes go wide. What the fuck? Since when does Voldemort not want him dead? He feels the man grip his jaw and this time he doesn’t fight. He thinks of his rapists being punished and smiles as their faces flash across his mind. Voldemort pulls back after a moment looking thoughtful, then turns to Severus.</p>
<p>“You will leave Draco’s punishment to me. I don’t believe he should suffer permanently for following his father’s example. I will force him to change his behavior or he will die. But I will not have his family name die off with him, understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my lord. Of course.”</p>
<p>“As for the others...I don’t care what you do, beyond leaving the Black heir alive for now. Once a new Black has been bred you may do as you please with him as well. For now take the boy home and deal with the parasite inside him.”</p>
<p>Harry clutches his stomach. He can’t breathe for the hope suddenly filling him. He watches Severus’ eyes widen.</p>
<p>“You wish to keep it, Harry?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, clears his throat.</p>
<p>“No. I just, didn’t think it was possible.”</p>
<p>“It is. But the spell is illegal to perform. Luckily for you I’ve never much cared for legalities. If anyone asks later you will simply tell them you miscarried. A product of the stress of being treated as you were, perhaps.”</p>
<p>He nods. Yeah. Maybe it’ll make the next rapist hesitate if they think it’ll kill their baby. Fuck. He’s so grateful he has Severus. He takes the man’s hand as they walk out. Severus raises an eyebrow at him. He shrugs. Severus gives him an understanding look in response.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>They arrive in a dismal looking town and Severus leads him to his home.</p>
<p>“This is Spinner’s End. It’s not much I know. But before Albus’ death I spent most of my time at Hogwarts so I never bothered finding a new home. This is the shitty house I grew up in.”</p>
<p>“Dumbledore’s dead?”</p>
<p>“Mm, when the Dark Lord heard about the new legislation he was forced to advance his plans. He had been planning to wait till next year to take over the ministry. The man may be a monster but he has never held with an omega being treated like cattle. He ordered me to kill the old fool and then he took the ministry. The legislation has been revoked. Too late to prevent any of the omegas being claimed, but it won’t happen again at least. So far we have rescued seven other omegas who have been treated much the same as you were. Your dorm mate Mr. Thomas among them. He has been returned to Hogwarts where he has been claimed by Mr. Finnegan.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. People are so fucking cruel.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>Severus has him sit on his couch and then kneels before him.</p>
<p>“You are sure? It cannot be undone, but will not harm your chances of becoming pregnant again in future. There are spells for that if you would like that to be done as well.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. And I don’t want to...I might want children in future. Just. Not right now.”</p>
<p>Severus nods and casts the spell. His stomach cramps for a moment and then he feels fine.</p>
<p>“How can we be sure..?”</p>
<p>Severus casts a diagnostic and explains the results he’s seeing. Then stalks over to a bookshelf and collects a book.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to take my word for it. This will explain how to read a diagnostic spell for yourself. I imagine that you may not feel comfortable trusting anyone’s word for a long time after what you went through. It is understandable, as well as wise. I’ll not be attempting to dissuade you from that.”</p>
<p>He nods feeling numb. He can’t believe he never realized how good of a man Severus is. He never would have thought to go to him for safety. And that’s stupid. He remembers the man putting himself between him and a transforming Lupin. Fuck. He’s such an idiot. He stands up and presses in to the man’s space. He kisses him chastely on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Severus. I am so grateful to have you protecting me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days are some of the most peaceful and comfortable of Harry’s life. Although he wakes every night from nightmares. The fourth night he wakes, heart pounding from a nightmare where he’d been absolutely round with child. He reaches for his wand and shakily casts a diagnostic, needing to see once again that he is not pregnant. He’s still staring at the results when Severus comes in the room having heard him wake.</p>
<p>“Here, dreamless sleep draught. You can’t take it indefinitely, but for tonight...I suspect you’ll appreciate not having a repeat of that experience.”</p>
<p>He nods jerkily. Then knocks it back.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>He wakes, feeling more refreshed than he ever has before, to Severus bringing him breakfast in bed. He blinks.</p>
<p>“That’s really not necessary, Severus.”</p>
<p>The man smiles and sits down beside him.</p>
<p>“I know that. I’m not trying to paint you as an invalid. I merely thought you might appreciate the gesture.”</p>
<p>“I do. It’s not something anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Severus smirks at him. They eat breakfast together, talking about the work they’ve been doing in Severus’ garden. Harry’s almost glad of the way his relatives treated him since it means he’s able to help Severus with <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>After breakfast they move onto less pleasant subjects.</p>
<p>“This coming Monday if you would like, you can return to Hogwarts...”</p>
<p>“No. No, I can’t imagine going back and pretending everything is normal. I’m not sure...isn’t there something else I could do? I know omegas don’t generally work but..?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about a source of income. I make enough to provide for us and then some with my potions. What would you like to do with your time?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. He’s never really had the opportunity to find out.</p>
<p>“Then perhaps we shall simply continue on as we have so far.”</p>
<p>He nods and gives Severus a grateful smile. He’s so glad he now has a good man for an alpha.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Months go by with their living together comfortably. They do everything together outside of Severus’ brewing. They clean, garden, and practice the darkest of curses. And every once in a while Severus brings home another of the bastards who harmed him. They’re being stored in the dungeons below the manor and they could easily kill them all at once, but Severus feels he should spread out his vengeance so he doesn’t end up feeling regret at not taking his time.</p>
<p>Today he drags Sirius into the living room and Harry goes cold with fury.</p>
<p>“He finally managed to knock up some poor omega?”</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>He smiles viciously at the sobbing mess on the floor. Who keeps proclaiming how sorry he is. Harry snorts. He’s not half as sorry as he’s going to be. He strips the man with a spell, immobilizes him with another, and begins lashing his genitals with cutting curses. By the time he’s done the man’s screamed his voice away, he’s lying in a puddle of blood, and Harry is harder than he’s ever been. He aims a cutting curse at the man’s neck and watches eagerly as he bleeds out. Then he turns to Severus.</p>
<p>“Fuck me.”</p>
<p>Severus’ eyes widen. He gives him a long look, then nods slowly. Harry grins and drags the man to bed. They both strip as quickly as possible, Harry admiring the man the while. He pulls him in and kisses him hungrily. Severus pulls back after a long moment and reaches for his wand. He gives him a confused look.</p>
<p>“I need to cast a contraceptive charm. Unless...”</p>
<p>He shakes his head at the beautiful bastard.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t. I want this. I want you, and I want to have your children. Unless you don’t want..?”</p>
<p>Severus sets the wand down and pulls him into another kiss. A gentle one that quickly turns heated.</p>
<p>“I would love to have children with you, Harry. I was only concerned you weren’t ready for this. Are you sure..?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please, fuck a baby into me, Severus.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>He finds himself being pushed onto the bed and laughs into the latest kiss. Severus doesn’t hesitate anymore, he pushes inside and Harry groans decadently. God, he’s needed this. Severus leans forward and licks at his claim and Harry keens. Fuck. This is so fucking good. Severus hilts out and begins thrusting gently. He finds himself staring into the man’s eyes and crying quietly. Severus touches his cheek.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>He smiles and pulls him into another kiss.</p>
<p>“Perfect. This is everything I always wanted. You are perfect.”</p>
<p>Severus looks stunned, before smirking and thrusting faster. He moans and clenches around the man in retaliation, who groans in response before thrusting harder. He’s soon ramming into his cervix repeatedly. Harry finds himself moaning at each impact. It hurts so good. It doesn’t take long for him to climax and Severus follows not long after. They lie there tied together and panting.</p>
<p>When Severus’ knot finally goes down he reaches for his wand and casts a diagnostic. Pregnant. He blinks and then beams at Severus, who narrows his eyes, looking at him as if he’d like nothing more than to ravish him all over again.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next few days Severus keeps studying him as if he’s worried he’ll change his mind. He smiles reassuringly each time. He half expected to regret it himself, but he doesn’t. He does want this and apparently he’s ready to move past what happened to him.</p>
<p>He can’t stop thinking about what the rapist said to him in St Mungos though. He sits Severus down after a few more days of being unable to get it out of his head.</p>
<p>“Has Draco still been unable to impregnate an omega?”</p>
<p>Severus gives him a sharp look.</p>
<p>“Yes...”</p>
<p>“I was told that I’m extremely fertile and now that I know I can handle being pregnant...I want to help with the problem. So many pureblood families are one step away from extinction and the Dark Lord isn’t happy about it. I want to help. After I give birth to our child I want to begin acting as a surrogate, essentially.”</p>
<p>“You would allow Draco to..?”</p>
<p>“There are spells for that. That arsehole will never touch me again. But I can still do this for him. It wouldn’t even really be for him. It would be for the magical community as a whole and the Dark Lord in particular. I feel like I owe him for his helping me to escape that bastard.”</p>
<p>“He does not consider you to be in his debt, he would have helped anyone in your situation. He loathes the way omegas are treated.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why is that? He didn’t have a problem trying to kill me when I was eleven and he thought I was a beta.”</p>
<p>“You must never speak of this, but he himself is an omega. He cursed himself so he can never be claimed.”</p>
<p>“Shit. That explains so much.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Are you sure this is what you want? You haven’t been having nightmares but that doesn’t mean you won’t start having them again once you’re farther along.”</p>
<p>“If that happens we’ll deal with it. I want this now and I’m fairly certain I’ll continue wanting this, but we can wait and tell the Dark Lord closer to time if you like.”</p>
<p>Severus nods. Then pulls him close and rubs his stomach.</p>
<p>“I admit I do like the idea of you being constantly pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>He straddles Severus’ waist and kisses him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next day he begins looking into a new home for them. He can’t imagine Severus will want to raise their child in a home full of so many bad memories. Severus catches him at it on the second day, he receives a raised eyebrow. He smirks back at the man and shows him the likeliest place he’s found.</p>
<p>“Hm, I don’t hate it. But do we really need four bedrooms?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>Severus rolls his eyes to the ceiling and sighs.</p>
<p>“I suppose I should just be happy it’s only a four bedroom.”</p>
<p>He grins up at the man. They both know he doesn’t really mean it.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Months go by and he gets absolutely huge. He finds himself rubbing his tired ankles one night and grumbling to Severus.</p>
<p>“You might be right about my not really wanting this. I didn’t realize how painful it would be. I can’t believe I still have two more months of this.”</p>
<p>Severus kneels down at his feet and summons a jar of something.</p>
<p>“I am a potions master as you may recall. If something is bothering you I can almost certainly relieve it.”</p>
<p>He groans decadently as Severus rubs the salve into his ankles.</p>
<p>“Shit. That feels so much better. Tell me this is something that’s safe for me to use all the time.”</p>
<p>“It is. It won’t harm you or the little one.”</p>
<p>“Thank fuck.”</p>
<p>Severus smiles up at him and he tries to lean forward and kiss him, only to be thwarted by his massive stomach.</p>
<p>“Ugh. This is so annoying.”</p>
<p>He reminds himself that even if he spends all his time pregnant much of that will be with his stomach a reasonable size. He’ll be helping a lot of people have their own kids. And Severus finds him irresistible like this. He stares down into Severus’ lust filled eyes. Fine. Maybe it’s worth the aggravation.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Two months later he wakes from a spell to find Severus holding their daughter. He’s grateful for the painlessness of the process of her being removed by magical caesarean, but he does wish he’d been able to see her first moments. He’ll have to get Severus to show him the memory. He takes her into his arms. He feels Severus slide into the bed next to him.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful, Harry. Thank you so much for this. I haven’t said it before now because I’m a fool, but, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Severus. What do you think we should name her?”</p>
<p>Severus looks down at her for a long moment.</p>
<p>“Claire.”</p>
<p>He looks down at her as well. Yeah. He thinks that’s perfect.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>They wait a month before informing the Dark Lord of their plan. He’s surprised but pleased. That very evening Harry finds himself being filled with Draco’s semen. He’s a bit disturbed by how arousing it is, knowing he’s being impregnated again. They have to wait twenty minutes to ensure that it worked and that he won’t end up pregnant twice over before they can fuck. By then he’s so keyed up he keens at the first thrust. He keeps reminding himself that he’s pregnant as Severus pounds into him harder than usual. Apparently he isn’t the only one enjoying this. Severus rams into his cervix again and again. Drawing pleasured groans from him. He climaxes too early and finds himself whimpering from the overstimulation as Severus chases his own climax. Severus shoves his knot home and he moans at the feeling as he’s filled even more.</p>
<p>They lie there side by side waiting for Severus’ knot to go down and of course Claire chooses that moment to wake fussing because she’s hungry. He contorts himself to reach the bassinet beside the bed. Pulls her close and watches as she latches onto his nipple immediately. Turns to find Severus looking amused.</p>
<p>“Bit awkward?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, yes. Let’s never mention this to anyone. God this is weird. I can’t wait till she’s weened and we don’t have to worry about this happening again.”</p>
<p>Severus just chuckles quietly. He doesn’t seem to find the situation disturbing. Harry’s tempted to hit him with a stinging hex. The man’s knot goes down at last and Harry breathes a sigh of relief as Severus cleans them with a charm.</p>
<p>Severus pulls him into a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“She won’t remember this when she’s older, don’t worry. Let’s just make sure we remember to lock the door once she’s walking, hm?”</p>
<p>He groans at the very idea and swears he’s going to start locking the door now just so it’s already a habit by then. Severus laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry watches as Severus floats the twins in and dumps them on the floor. He’s glad Percy is an omega and Molly will have one child left alive. He can’t imagine how much she’s hurting right now losing so many of her children like this. He raises his wand to cast the first curse but is distracted by Claire pulling on his hair.</p><p>He gives her an unimpressed look and she giggles. She wriggles signaling that she wants down. He doesn’t exactly want her running around at his feet while he’s casting curses though. He’s just handing her off to Severus so he can have his fun when he catches sight of the twin’s expressions. He stops stunned. They look happy. He hands off Claire and removes the silencing charm from them.</p><p>“Why are you happy? Do you not realize why you’re here?”</p><p>He watches as they share a glance. Fred answers for the both of them.</p><p>“We’re happy that you have a kind alpha now. That you got away from our father. Although we wish you’d been able to make him suffer first.”</p><p>He blinks down at them. Then turns to Severus. Who nods. Apparently he’s telling the truth.</p><p>“If you didn’t agree with what he was doing why did you join in?”</p><p>George answers this time.</p><p>“We’d seen the way he was treating mum. They had a massive row about his behavior, you know how she is when she’s riled. It was pretty dramatic, he snapped her wand and then threatened her. We were terrified of what he’d do to her if we didn’t do as he wanted. We didn’t enjoy it, we were only able to do that at all because we’d taken a lust potion which we brewed while Ron was...”</p><p>He trails off looking disgusted. Harry turns to Severus who nods once again, looking thoughtful. He smiles when he sees Claire’s playing with Severus’ hair. He has a feeling she’ll insist on braiding it when she’s older. He can’t wait to see that. He turns back to the twins. Sighing. He can’t just let them go...perhaps...</p><p>He floos Molly and explains the situation to her. She’s thrilled that they’re going to be okay and agrees to his plan at once. He teaches her the spell she’ll need and she casts it ensuring they won’t be able to get an erection until she removes it. He doubts it’s really necessary but they need to face some consequence for their actions. Even if they had been motivated by fear.</p><p>Molly cries as she hugs them and Harry feels a bit guilty for killing her two eldest, but not for the fact he’s going to kill her youngest son. He could never feel guilty for that. She hugs him next and he takes the opportunity to ask if she’s busy this weekend or if she’d like to watch Claire for them. She jumps at the chance. She rarely gets to watch her and never for a full weekend before.</p><p>Severus gives him a look after they leave.</p><p>“Since I wasn’t able to make the twins suffer I’m not putting Ron’s punishment off any longer. It’ll happen this weekend. I just need to decide...holy fucking shit. I have an idea. I need to speak to Hagrid.”</p><p>Severus gives him another look at that. He gives him a slow smile in response. Fuck, he hopes Hagrid can make his idea a reality.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That Saturday morning they drop off Claire, which ends up taking less time than they’d planned for, she’s usually unhappy about their leaving her but this time she’s quickly distracted by the twins. Harry gives them a sad smile. He feels a bit bad they spent so many months in a dungeon. He shrugs it off. It’s too late to worry about it now.</p><p>He heads for Hogwarts to meet Hagrid, while Severus fetches Ron. He smiles widely when he pictures the man’s face when he finally finds out what he has planned. He still can’t believe Hagrid was able to arrange it. And that he was willing to.</p><p>He knocks on the door of his cabin. Sits down and does not even bother pretending to drink his tea.</p><p>“Sorry, Hagrid. Morning sickness has been a bit of a problem this time around.”</p><p>Hagrid nods understandingly and launches into a tale about a thestral that was injured.</p><p>Severus arrives and they head into the forest together. Floating a panicking Ron behind them. He wanders back to walk beside his former friend and begins whispering about what’s going to happen. Ron begins shaking and then hyperventilating. He grins viciously at him, then wanders back up to Severus, who’s giving him a look.</p><p>“You still won’t tell me what you have planned?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>They near the place and Severus stiffens beside him when he realizes where they are.</p><p>“You’re feeding him to acromantulas?”</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>Severus gives him a bewildered look. He laughs delightedly. This is going to be so fucking good. They enter the clearing, the giant spiders making way for them to reach the center. Severus lowers Ron down on the spot Hagrid indicates and one of the spiders scuttles closer. Harry strips Ron with a spell, forces him onto his hands and knees, and uses another spell to make sure he isn’t injured. He’s doesn’t want him dying too soon.</p><p>Severus clutches his left arm. Finally realizing what he has planned when he strips Ron.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry. I love you so fucking much.”</p><p>He glances at the man and finds him staring awestruck at the display before him. He turns to appreciate it as well, cancelling the silencing charm, just in time to hear Ron’s delicious screams as he’s breached. They watch the spider fuck into him until it’s cock is fully sheathed and then immediately begin filling him with it’s potent seed. Which would normally be pointless, but Hagrid forces the whimpering boy to drink the potion which will allow him to gestate an entire host of baby acromantulas. Ron’s too numb with horror to fight back, although he doesn’t swallow either, until Hagrid holds his nose shut. Harry leans into Severus’ side as Ron begins keening, beyond horrified by this situation. Fuck. He’s going to put this memory in a pensieve and watch it over and over again.</p><p>The spider pulls back, it’s cock being left behind to keep all that lovely semen where it belongs. Harry wonders what that’s like, knowing you can only fuck twice in your whole life. No wonder they’re vicious man-eaters, they must be miserable all the time.</p><p>Show over for now, he takes Severus’ hand.</p><p>“Let’s go home. I need you inside me.”</p><p>Severus nods and they do just that.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Harry visits their little incubator every day with Hagrid beside him to make sure the acromantulas don’t get any ideas. The first few days Ron is still withdrawn into himself and unresponsive. But he rallies eventually and Harry is able to taunt him about his current situation and his future prospects. Ron’s such an arachnophobe he hadn’t known anything about the mating habits of spiders. When he tells him what will happen next Ron begins panicking once again. Screaming obscenities and then whimpering when his struggles fail to gain him his freedom. He continues visiting the bastard for a while until he retreats back into himself and becomes boring again.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>It’s getting close to time so he heads back again. He’s determined to rub his fate in his face one last time before the end. Severus decides to accompany him this time so Claire is once again left with Molly. He steps into the clearing and forgets to breathe for a moment. Ron’s stomach is massive. For it to have grown over the course of only six weeks...that had to have been painful. He smirks, then wanders over and kneels in front of Ron who doesn’t seem to notice him at all. He sighs. Maybe...he pulls his wand and his him with a stinging hex right between the eyes. <em>That</em> gets his attention nicely.</p><p>“Glad you could join me. How are you liking your punishment so far? Is it everything you’d hoped it would be?”</p><p>Ron glares at him. He laughs.</p><p>He spends about twenty minutes gently taunting the arsehole before heading back home with Severus. They spend the next two hours having fantastic sex before they have to go and collect Claire.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>It takes just over three months for an acromantula’s eggs to hatch normally. About two if they have a living host instead of the usual rotting corpse. Almost exactly two months later Hagrid sends them a note letting them know they need to show up that day if they don’t want to miss the hatching. They drop off Claire, head for Hogwarts at once, and follow Hagrid back into the spider’s den. They find Ron thrashing in his bonds and squealing as his babies crawl out of him. Harry’s mouth goes dry at the sight. He hadn’t thought it would be this good. He watches unblinking as more and more and more spiders force their way out of their mother. Ron’s squeals trailing off into breathless little sobs. Finally the last of them are out and Harry grabs Severus’ hand and squeezes it in his excitement. He whispers to him.</p><p>“Do you know what will happen next?”</p><p>“No...what?”</p><p>He grins so wide it hurts. Points to the first of Ron’s babies as it bites into him, Ron releasing an anguished wail. More and more of them join until Ron is almost completely hidden.</p><p>“They eat their mother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire comes bursting into their bedroom first thing in the morning and dives onto the bed between them. He sits up rubbing his eyes and yawning, then laughs at Severus’ disgruntled growl.</p><p>“Must you do this every morning?”</p><p>“Yes! And there’s a big glowing snake in the living room.”</p><p>He blinks down at his daughter who smiles widely back.</p><p>“Who sends a patronus message when it isn’t an emergency <em>and</em> has it wait for the person to notice?”</p><p>Severus grumbles again.</p><p>“Who do we know that would tolerate such a drain on his magic, and whose patronus is a snake?”</p><p>Shit. He climbs out of bed hastily, grateful that he can get up without help at the moment. Although he does miss being pregnant, he wonders yet again why their lord insisted he take a break, hopes his message will explain that.</p><p>Claire dances along beside him as he heads downstairs. He’s tempted to chide her. One of these days she’s going to end up breaking her ankle, again. But she’ll never listen, and he admires that about her. Although he does love the fact her brother is much more obedient as well. At least one of them is. He rubs his flat stomach. Wonders if he asks their lord nicely if the man will let him get pregnant with another of their own children again. He really wants to have a third before Claire gets much older. She’s already almost eight.</p><p>They reach the living room with no accidents and he waits for the snake to speak.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He strides into the man’s study, demands.</p><p>“You can’t seriously mean to take a risk like this.”</p><p>Voldemort sighs and sets his book aside.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> going to do this. I appreciate your concern, although your doubt in my abilities is rather disappointing.”</p><p>He turns to Severus and waves his hand for him to take over. The man simply raises an eyebrow at him and he gives him a betrayed look. Severus sighs as well.</p><p>“He will be fine. You know this. Why are you really upset about this?”</p><p>He shakes his head and gives Severus a look, the man wisely lets it go.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>He watches nervously as Severus performs the ritual, Voldemort doesn’t look nervous at all and he both wants to strangle the man but also...</p><p>He sighs. This had better go as planned or he is going to do something violent to the man. Still he can’t help but get his hopes up that this will work.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>A while later Voldemort screams under the silencing charm as his body transforms. Harry finds himself holding his breath anxiously. Voldemort goes limp in the middle of the ritual circle and Harry tries not to panic. The man groans and sits up a moment later and they all stare at his now significantly larger cocks. Fuck. It worked.</p><p>Severus casts a series of diagnostics to confirm it but the man is indeed an alpha. Harry’s mouth goes dry and he licks his lips. He has a feeling the man might be a little exhausted after that ordeal but he can’t help but ask.</p><p>“Going to fuck a baby in me now?”</p><p>They both give him incredulous looks. He shrugs, then gives Severus a half-apologetic, half-hopeful look. Severus nods slowly. Voldemort shakes his head.</p><p>“That is not quite what I had planned when I...”</p><p>Harry snorts. Then begins stripping, which shuts the idiot up nicely. Severus smirks and begins helping him while giving their lord a challenging look. The man glares at them for a moment but is soon distracted by the sight of his body. Severus leans close and whispers in his ear.</p><p>“So this is why you were so concerned for him.”</p><p>He doesn’t bother denying it. He’s gotten to know the man well these past few years and he can’t deny he’s become fond of the foolish man. He loves the arguments they have and the way the man can never accept that he’s lost even when it’s blindingly obvious that he has. He watches amused as Voldemort’s pupils widen when he finally removes the last of his clothing. The man stalks forward, still looking annoyed. He pulls him into a kiss and Harry returns it gladly. The man kisses him almost violently, Harry giving as good as he gets, but then he pulls away looking unsure. He gestures to his glorious cocks.</p><p>“How can you possibly..?”</p><p>“Take both of those beauties? I would say easily, but it’s going to take some doing, luckily for you I’ve been slowly stretching myself all day with an expanding plug. Might not quite be there yet, but I’ll be ready for you soon enough.”</p><p>Voldemort gives him an even more heated look and pulls him into another kiss, which lasts a long while, when they finally pull apart Harry is panting. He needs the man inside him, now, so he’s thrilled when he realizes Severus was kind enough to transfigure them a bed. He drags their lord toward it and asks.</p><p>“How do you want me?”</p><p>The man goes still, looking uncomfortable. Shit. He cups his cheek and asks gently.</p><p>“You’ve never done this before, right?”</p><p>Voldemort merely glares for a long moment before nodding almost imperceptibly. He strokes his cheek reassuringly.</p><p>“You’ll be an expert in no time. But for now why don’t I ride you?”</p><p>Voldemort nods sharply and he pushes the man onto the bed. He turns around and bends over beside him, giving him a good view of the massive plug. He asks Severus.</p><p>“Take it out for me, love? I don’t think I can do it on my own.”</p><p>Severus snorts and then groans when he sees just how large the plug is. He slowly works the plug free while dragging a hand along his back. Harry shivers from the teasing touches and then moans when his lover nudges the plug into his prostate. He gives Severus a playful glare and then gasps when the plug is yanked free.</p><p>He immediately crawls onto the bed and straddles Voldemort’s thighs. The man looking as if he wants to devour him. He strokes the man’s cocks to ensure they’re fully hardened, then lines them up, and sinks very slowly onto them. Voldemort petting his sides while giving him an incredulous look. He can’t help but ask.</p><p>“What has you so confused?”</p><p>Voldemort gives him an annoyed look.</p><p>“I find it hard to believe you would truly want me. Yet I know that unlike my followers you aren’t a sycophantic idiot. You <em>do</em> want me.”</p><p>He leans forward and kisses the man sweetly. He can’t help but tease him.</p><p>“It helps that I knew you had these glorious cocks.”</p><p>The man smacks his arse and tells him.</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>He does. He begins lifting himself up slowly and dropping back down quickly. Voldemort looking a bit overwhelmed at how pleasurable it is. He reaches below himself and fondles the man’s large bollocks. He can’t wait till he’s being filled, and impregnated. He groans quietly at the thought. The bed dips beside them as Severus finally joins them after having stripped. He licks his lips at the sight of his favorite cock, wonders if he should try sucking him at the same time, but Severus shakes his head.</p><p>“You can suck me later, perhaps you can warm my cock while we sleep tonight?”</p><p>The kids <em>are</em> being watched by Molly till tomorrow. He nods happily, they don’t do that as often as he’d like for fear of the kids catching them. Ever since Claire learned how to unlock their door using magic, clever little thing that she is, it’s made their having sex a little more stressful than he would like.</p><p>He begins riding Voldemort faster, clenching around his cocks and driving the man wild. Voldemort finally begins thrusting up into him, seemingly without meaning to at first, but it draws a moan from him so the man continues. It doesn’t take long for the man to take over completely, holding his hips still and fucking up into him forcefully. Harry clenching around him as best he can, pulling moans from the man. Severus reaches over and begins wanking his cock along with his own and it doesn’t take long till he’s pushed over the edge. He clenches tighter than ever around Voldemort’s cocks and pulls him over the edge after him. Voldemort shoves his inflating knots into him and Harry groans in a mix of pleasure and pain as he’s stretched wider than he ever has been before, and he’s been known to use a centaur cock dildo. The man begins filling him, and continues filling him, and fills him even more. By the time he’s done he could swear there’s a small bump. But it’s hard to tell with the massive cocks still filling his stomach and making him look as if he’s already a few weeks along. He presses a hand firmly against his stomach, pressing on the man’s cocks and pulling a deep groan from him.</p><p>They lay there for a long moment simply recovering, except for Severus who is still slowly wanking himself. He gives him a questioning look, he thought the man would’ve let himself peak when they did, but Severus shakes his head at him like he’s missing something obvious. He’s just turning back to Voldemort to ask him how he enjoyed his first time when the man thrusts his still hard cocks up into him again. He gasps. Then gives the man a heated look and begins lifting himself again. Voldemort doesn’t hesitate this time, thrusting up into him at once, pulling moans from him each time. He’s extra sensitive after the last orgasm and each brush against his prostate feels almost too good. He clenches around the cocks inside him when Voldemort begins pinching his nipples. They both groan, Voldemort smirks when he realizes how sensitive his nipples are, and lavishes them with attention. He can’t help teasing the man, he leans forward and whispers to him.</p><p>“Wishing they were full of milk already?”</p><p>Voldemort groans and begins fucking up into him faster and more forcefully. He responds by clenching tighter. It doesn’t take long after that before they once again climax almost at once this time. Severus releases a deep groan and climaxes as well. He catches his semen with his hand and holds it out for him. Harry licks it up eagerly, making Voldemort groan.</p><p>“You’re a wanton little thing.”</p><p>He hums in agreement as he licks Severus’ hand clean. When he’s done he sits back and gives Voldemort a look.</p><p>“I like our house and we aren’t moving. You’ll just have to come live with us.”</p><p>The man blinks at him.</p><p>“Did you think this was only for today?”</p><p>Voldemort shakes his head in bewilderment. He smiles at the idiotic man.</p><p>“Well it isn’t. Right Severus?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Voldemort turns his head and gives Severus an equally shocked look. He focuses back on him and gives him a long look, then sighs dramatically.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.”</p><p>“Good, but we really need to find a way to ward our bedroom so the kids can’t walk in on us mid-fuck.”</p><p>“A simple lock won’t do?”</p><p>He laughs, and smacks the man on the arm.</p><p>“We tried that and it worked for years, but then Claire had a nightmare one night when she was about six and unlocked the door using magic, luckily we’d finished by then just hadn’t unlocked the door yet, but ever since she’s been able to open the door whenever she wants. All of the wards we could use to keep them out would have to be left up all the time and then I would worry if they couldn’t get to us in case of emergencies...”</p><p>Voldemort interrupts his rant.</p><p>“Parseltongue.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you use parseltongue to lock the door she won’t be able to unlock it with magic. Unless she’s also a parselmouth, but even so she would need to know to use it.”</p><p>Oh. That’s perfect. He leans forward and kisses the man, who tangles a hand in his hair and kisses him back fiercely. By the time he pulls away they’re both panting slightly.</p><p>He feels the man’s knots going down again and tries to pull away but Voldemort gives him a look.</p><p>Seriously, again? Damn. He clenches around the man’s quickly rehardening cocks and bites his lip, he catches sight of Severus’ cock twitching out of the corner of his eye and he says.</p><p>“No, not like this. I want to be on my hands and knees so I can suck Severus’ cock at the same time.”</p><p>Voldemort gives him a heated look at that and he quickly lifts himself off the man’s cocks. He gets into position and eagerly sucks down Severus’ cock while Voldemort shoves his cocks back into his arse with no gentleness, he begins trusting immediately but in a slower rhythm than before. He groans appreciatively around Severus’ cock, he’s looking forward to a long leisurely fuck. He focuses on worshipping the cock in his mouth and the bollocks in his hand rather than trying to meet Voldemort’s thrusts, although he does clench around him repeatedly, pulling moans from the man each time. He matches his tempo to Voldemort’s as he sucks on the cock filling his throat, while rolling Severus’ large bollocks in his hand. Severus allows him to set the pace at first, simply running his fingers through his hair, but then he grips his hair and begins fucking his throat. He hums in contentment and then groans when Voldemort begins speeding his thrusts to match Severus’ pace. It doesn’t take long until he feels himself getting close and he groans quietly when he realizes he’s going to finish long before they do. Voldemort leans forward and whispers in his ear.</p><p>“I thought this was what you wanted, but if it’s too much for you...”</p><p>He growls around the cock filling his throat, making Voldemort laugh, and Severus groan. They both begin pounding into him harder than ever, Severus tugging on his hair just the way he likes, Voldemort pinching his nipples. He climaxes, keening, and clenching tight around Voldemort’s cock, pulling a groan from both of them.</p><p>He goes all floaty for a while and hardly notices as they continue using him. He hears them speaking but he’s too out of it to really take in what they’re saying until Severus says.</p><p>“Mm, I agree. He would look delightful wrapped around both of them, as much as I don’t like the risks involved it would be worth it to give myself a second cock, so long as there would also be an increase in the amount of semen I produce.”</p><p>“Of course. We’ll keep him so full he’ll look pregnant from now on.”</p><p>Fuck. He loves that idea. He moans happily around the knot filling his mouth, and clenches around the ones filling his arse. He struggles to move, feeling lethargic from the pleasure still coursing through him, but manages to reach under himself and feel how full his stomach is getting, and moans again.</p><p>It takes a while before their knots go down and when they do Voldemort slips the plug back into his arse, enlarging it till it’s snug again, while Severus massages his jaw for him.</p><p>“You were perfect, love, as always. Are you still wanting to warm my knot tonight?”</p><p>“Going to warm both of your knots tonight. Always <em>wanting</em>, you know that.”</p><p>Severus snorts, but doesn’t argue.</p><p>The bed dips beside him and he turns just in time for Voldemort to kiss him once again. It’s gentle this time but nonetheless takes his breath away. When the man pulls back he gives him a fond look and drags a thumb back and forth across his cheek.</p><p>“You truly want this?”</p><p>He shakes his head at the ridiculous idiot, pulls him into another kiss and then says.</p><p>“Mm, I’ve wanted this for a while but with you being an omega, well even then I would’ve convinced Severus to claim you as well if you could’ve been claimed.”</p><p>The man looks confused.</p><p>“And yet you argued quite vehemently against my doing this.”</p><p>“Of course, you dork, you could’ve been seriously hurt! I would rather keep you safe as a friend than see you risking hurting yourself even if it meant I might be able to...”</p><p>He’s cut off by another kiss. This one rough and raw, Voldemort kisses him as if he would crawl inside him if he could. The man pulls away only when he has to so they can breathe again. The man drags a teasing finger down his alpha’s claim and whispers.</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>He feels Severus’ hand join Voldemort’s on his claim.</p><p>“Ours.”</p><p>Voldemort nods slowly, pulling Severus into a chaste kiss. He confirms.</p><p>“Ours.”</p><p>Harry snorts at the two idiots.</p><p>“Now that you’re done acting as if this was ever your decision...let’s go home.”</p><p>They both glare half heartedly at him but then nod. He doesn’t bother hiding his smug smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won’t be able to reply to comments for the foreseeable future. Sorry for the inconvenience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>